RECUERDOS DE DIB Y GAZ
by MisaBroflovskiKagamine
Summary: Dib reflexiona sobre su forma de llevarse con Gaz. Primer fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1: UNA FOTO OLVIDADA.

Un día normal en casa de los Membrana.

DIB¡- grito furiosa una peli morada. – TE DIJE QUE NUNCA ENTRES A MI HABITACION¡

Lo siento Gaz — contesto un cuatro ojos, asustado - es que papá dijo limpiara todo la casa, ya sabes no podía desobedecerlo.

Eso no me interesa. MÁS TE VALE QUE NO ENTRES A MI HABITACION DE NUEVO, O DORMIRAS PARA NUNCA DESPERTAR— amenazo con voz demoniaca la peli morada.

¡SI- SI GAZ ¡- grito con miedo.

"dios, no entiendo porque yo siempre hago todo lo que me pide "pensó el cuatro ojos "y luego no me agradece"

Que molesto es, me saca de quicio—susurro la peli morada, en lo que su hermano sale de su habitación.

El cuatro ojos entra a su habitación.

Demonios—dijo enojado—por limpiar la habitación de Gaz, ni me dio tiempo de limpiar la mía. Más merezco yo por soportar y cumplir sus caprichos. – se queja, mientras al sacudir el librero se caí un libro. El chico lo recoge y por curiosidad lo abre – Este es el álbum de cuando Gaz y yo éramos pequeños—empieza a pasar la paginas, donde en una de ellas ve una foto. En la foto estaba el de cinco años, una mujer de pelo morado, como el de su hermana, su padre cargando a una pequeña peli morada, con una enorme y tierna sonrisa—esta foto me trae hermosos recuerdos—sonrió— antes de que mamá se enfermara. En ese entonces Gaz era dulce y tierna, no como ahora que es un frio hielo. — cambia la pagina a una donde está el de de seis años abrasando a su hermana, de entonces cinco años. Ambos lucían muy felices. Al ver la foto cambia esa sonrisa a una cara de dolor— que raro, antes éramos más unidos y ahora no nos llegamos bien. Creo que esto dejo de ser así cuando murió mamá.

FLASH BACK.

DIB POV

Tenía seis años, en esos días todos éramos muy felices. Mamá era la mujer más dulce, amable y hermosa del mundo. Todos la amaban.

Mami, ¿podemos ir al parque?—pregunte feliz

Claro que si, Dib—me respondió de forma dulce- pero primero hay que preguntarle a papá. —el respondió que sí, pero tal vez si no hubiera querido ir al parque ella seguiría aquí.

CONTINUARA…


	2. FELICIDAD Y TRISTESA

CAPITULO 2: FELICIDAD Y TRISTESA

Gaz estaba en su cuarto sentada, mientras que Dib limpiaba el suyo.

***FLASH BACK***

DIB POV

¡VAMOS MAMI!—grite con un gran entusiasmo, estaba corriendo de la mano de mi hermana.

Tranquilo Dib no hay prisa- dijo mamá con cierta dulzura. Llegamos al parque.

¡HERMANO, VAMOS AL SUBE Y BAJA!—dijo la pequeña Gaz.

¡CLARO GAZ!—le respondí — ¡PERO YO PIDO EL AZUL!

Jugamos, reímos, sonreímos, no solo por divertirnos, sino porque mamá tenía una cálida sonrisa, que era capaz de hacer sentir feliz a cualquiera. Y esa sonrisa es difícil de olvidar. Pero al parecer Gaz ya la ha olvidado.

Quiero un helad—le pedí a mamá.

Yo también quiero uno—continuo Gaz.

Si,- acepto – espérenme aquí niños, no me tardo—ella fue corriendo hacia un carrito de helados. En eso cayo desmayada.

¡MAMI!—gritamos asustados y corrimos asía ella. Recuerdo que muchas personas que ni conocíamos nos ofrecieron ayuda. Una vecina, amiga de mamá, llamo a una ambulancia y a papá. Fuimos al hospital junto con papá, dijeron tener que internar a mamá. Escuche al doctor decir que mamá estaba muy grave quizás a punto de morir, y que no debía exponerse a fuera.

Papá, ¿mami estará bien?—Gaz le pregunto a papá, pericia que iba a ponerse a llorar.

Claro—dijo papá con una falsa sonrisa—ella va a estar muy bien.

¡NO ES CIERTO!—grite lleno de lagrimas- ¡MAMÁ NO ESTARA BIEN, YO LOS ESCUCHE¡- aquello provoco que Gaz llorara terriblemente.

Gaz, no llores—mamá salía de la habitación.

¡SEÑORA, NO PUDE LEVANTARSE!—advirtió el doctor.

No importa de todas maneras no me queda mucho—dijo mamá abrasándonos.

CONTINUARA…


	3. POR QUE SOY ASI

CAPITULO 3: LA PROMESA

***FLASH BAKC DIB POV***

GAZ y yo abeasamos a mamá, aun sin entender del todo sus palabras anteriores.

Mami, quedate con nosotros siempre- Gaz dijo llorando.

Siempre estare con ustedes aunque no me vean-dijo mamá-en este mundo hay cosas que no podemos ver pero hay estan aun que nos cueste creerlo, no lo olviden.- mamá simepre le habian interesado las cosa paranormales, seguramente de ella herede esa aficcion. Ella apenas podia mantenerse en pie, fue llebada de regreso a su cama, mientres las enfermeras planeaban llevarnos al la cafetereia pero mamá dijo que no, porque queria que nos acostemos con ella.

Mamá, ¿es cierto lo que dijo Dib?- pregunto Gaz aun llorando.

Gaz, prometeme algo, se fuerte y dulce al mismo tiempo. Que nada apague tu sonrrisa y quiero que encuentres el verdadero amor- dijo mamá, y Gaz acepto, luego se dirijio a mi- Dib, busca lo que nadie puede ver y quisas lo encuentres, pero lo mas importante, siempre proteje a Gaz- tambien acepte, luego se dirijio a los dos- si ustedes estan juntos nunca estaran solos, ninguno de ustedes esta solo. LOS AMO MIS HIJOS- ella cerro sus ojos, es decir ...- dije llorando-¡MAMÁ!- grite. Gaz y yo lloramos abrasando ,el ya muerto, cuerpo de mamá.

***FIN FLASH BAKC***

Yo- dijo Dib con unos cuantas lagrimas en los ojos- yo debo protejer a mi hermanita, siempre lo hare.

En el cuarto de Gaz.

¡ESTUPIDO JUEGO!- grito Gaz enojada, tirando su juego pero este tiro un album donde se salio la misma foto que obserbava Dib. luego Gaz lebanto el album y se quedo obserbando la foto- Esa sonrrisa es tonta y absurda- tira la foto.

***FLASH BACK GAZ POV***

La gente me describe como mala y fria, y me teme, pero es la culpa del mundo que yo sea asi. Despues de la muerte de mamá, papá necesitaba trabajar horas extra para poder mantenernos, por lo que Dib y yo nos quedabamos solos. Dib se quedaba biendo su estupido programa de cosas paranormales y no me asia caso.

Papá, ¿me llevas al parque?- le pedi a papá.

Lo siento hija, pero estoy ocupado. Pidele a Dib que te acompañe- respondio. Me diriji a Dib, que veia la televison.

Hermano, ¿vamos al parque a jugar?- le pregunte felizmente a Dib.

Silencio Gaz, estoy biendo mi programa. Asi que no molestes- me dijo con un tono muy agresivo. Esas palabra hicieron que me sintiera trsite y destrosada, aun asi fui al parque sola, per no sabia llegar y me perdi. Termine en un lugar sombrio y aterrado, con gente gotica, ellos me miraban con extrañes.

Niña este no es lugar para que juegues- me dijo uno de ellos tocandome el hombro izquierdo.

CONTINUARA...


	4. Chapter 4

Lamento tanto la tardansa pero esque eh tenido una buena tarea y ademas me entretuve biendo shugo chara. Este capi se lo dedico a princess dark angel por sermi primer review.

Capitulo 4:

***FLASHBACK GAZ POV***

En ese momento escuche la voz de una chica atras de mi, viltie y vi a una chica vestida de negro, llena de aretes en la cara, con un collar de calavera.

No deverias estar aqui este lugar no es para niñitas como tu- me dijo la gotica.

Pe-perdon, pero esque estoy perdida-dije temerosa.

Dime pequeña ¿como te llamas?-me pregunto.

Gaz hiba al parque , me perdi y llegue aqui-le respondi.

¿y donde estan tus padres?-volvio a preguntarme.

Mi papi esta trabajando, mi hermano mayor se quedo en casa y mi mami... pues ella murio hace poco-respondi con mirada baja y triste.

Ya veo, ¿pero me dijiste te tenias un hermano mayor?-dijo

Si se llama Dib-dije.

Pienso que si el es tu hermano mayor deveria acompañarte, osea como se le ocurre que su hermana pequeña salga sola-comonto.

Pero el es el mejor hermano de todos siempre es muy bueno conmigo-dije-bueno ya casi no me hace caso.

Quere desir que estas sola en el mundo como yo-me dije.

No es cierto, yo no estoy sola mi mami me dijo que yo nunca estare sola.-alse la voz.

Oh pobre niña, no aceptas el echo de no tener a una persona que te comprenda y este contigo-dijo en tono serio y un poco comprensivo. Luego se quito su collar de calavera y me lo puso en el cuello-conserva esto por mi.

Espera, ¿porque me lo das si ni siquiera se tu nombre?-cuestione el obsequio.

Lily, y creo que al verte me imagine a mi de niña. Aquella vez que me di cuenta que estoy sola-dijo tristemente.

Gracias, Lily-agradeci el raro regalo-Tengo que irme a casa ya es tarde.

¿Quiers que te acompañe?-pregunto.

No, gracias estoy bien-dije. Luego me fui caminando rapido, el ciel estaba gris; iba a llover. Aquello que me dijo Lily daba vueltas en mi cabeza, yo pensaba que eso no era cieto pero conforme pasaron los dias despes de eso se hacia mas obvio para mi.

¡GAZ, ¿DONDE DEMONIOS ESTA MI CAMARA?-Dib me gritaba bruscamente.

Perdon hermano pero papá me dijo que la guardara-respondi temerosa.

Eso no me importa en lo mas minimo-dijo ceveramente- no quiero que vuelvas a tocar mis cosas-el siguio gritandome un monton de cosas cuendo en mi cabeza seguia diciendo estoy sola. Sin pensar alse mi puño y lo estrelle en su cara, fue como si derrepente ya no fuera yo.

¡NO TE ATREVAS A GRITARME DE NUEVO O TE IRA PEOR, ¿ENTENDISTE DIB?-grite de la forma que ninca antes habia gritado. Ya habia murto la indefensa y tierna Gaz, y habia nacido la fria y mala Gaz que soy a hora.

***FIN FLASHBACK GAZ POV***

Yo estoy sola y no necesito de nadie para nada-susurro Gaz.

Mientras con Dib.

Gaz, mi hermanita, a partir de ahora yo te protegera-dijo Dib con una sonrrisa.

FIN

Ojala que les halla gustado este fanfic. Talvez haga mas de mi caricatura favorita INVASOR ZIM.

SAYONARA AMIGOS.


End file.
